The End
by TombRaiderNinja
Summary: The devourer's venom has completely engulfed Cole's blood. His grip of darkness is hanging tightly onto Ninjago. The ninja are in hiding, as their power is nothing compared to what their former leader holds. The city is filled with evil and betrayal, and when the end is near, there is no one you can trust. Rated T for st story of the 'Pythor's revenge' trilogy.
1. A dark new world

Chapter one- A dark new world

Naomi pulled at the mask of her brother's old ninja outfit, allowing it to cover only half of her small face, leaving her shining purple eyes and thick wild hair unveiled. The cloth hung loosely against her body, tightened only by the black belt pressing against her hips. She moved forward, the dark outfit allowing her to blend in with the abundant shadows. The smell of her brother still clung to the black fabric, and Naomi had to blink a couple of tears away as she inhaled.

_I'll bring you back Cole. I'm not letting the evil take you away from me_

"You're getting good. But you still can't sneak past _me_." A soft whisper sneaked into Naomi's ear, causing her shoulders to twitch in surprise. She turned, her eyes meeting with the features of a blonde-haired young man, with remarkable green eyes. A green mask covered his lips and nose, accompanied by a green ninja suit that fit him perfectly.

"Don't try and stop me. I'm going to find a cure for my brother."

"Of course I'm not stopping you Naomi, I'm going with you." His green eyes shone brightly, and Naomi knew his lips were curving upward into a smile she could not see. "By the way, looking nice in your brother's outfit."

Naomi blushed, the shadows barely able to hide the red glow. "I . . . I thought he wouldn't need it anymore. I just needed something to-"

"Hey, it's okay," He smiled, "Now what's the plan?"

"I . . . I was thinking we could go to Casey's. Try and see if she wrote about the ring. . . How to destroy it. . . anything."

"Alright. . ."

She took a deep breath, trying to wash away the crazy thoughts and worries circumnavigating her fuzzy mind. Naomi closed her eyes, trying to focus again, trying to not think about Cole, trying to keep her tears in check. "Well we need to get moving before-"

A loud high-pitched screech trembled through the buildings. Overhead a large shadow streaked past the moonlight. Naomi and Lloyd pressed themselves against the crumbling wall behind them, using the darkness to be hidden from the creature that flew past. Naomi's eyes studied the monster, one of the countless monstrosities that had been liberated by the ring Casey had given her brother.

Its face was dark and plastered with scales of different shades of black and gray. The head elongated into a sharp beak, from which razor-edged teeth skewed in different angles. Its body was covered in a combination of scales and feathers, a pair of large wings emerging from its back. Arms and feet both ended in blood-covered claws.

"Trespassers. . . I _smell _trespassers." The creature's voice was high and raspy, saliva spewing out with every word.

"I hate those things. . . " Lloyd whispered, praying that it would simply fly past.

"I don't think it saw us," Naomi followed the monster with her eyes, relaxing her pose as it glided towards another building. "Or should I say _smelled _us?"

Lloyd chuckled, following Naomi through a path of shadows. " Well I _did_ shower this morning,"

"Ah what a miracle,"

"Hey I alw-"

The green ninja's voice was cut short by a terrified, blood-curling scream.

Naomi and Lloyd's head snapped towards the sound. It was emanating from the exact position where the creature had flown. The scream was followed by a spine-chilling growl. "_Found you!"_

"Someone's in trouble!" Lloyd shouted, instinctively running towards the sound. "_Why _would someone come out at night!?"

"Well _we're _out at night," Naomi pointed out breathlessly, trying to keep up with Lloyd's long strides.

They both emerged into Ninjago city's dark abandoned street, easily spotting the creature, which was now towering over a young boy. Lloyd ran forward, shooting a beam of light at the monster, to get its predatory attention away from the shivering child.

"Come on you ugly thing. . . Come and get me!" Lloyd shouted, loving the thrill of the fight.

The monster tilted its head, neck bending at an awkward angle. "I _smell _the boy. The boy master searches for frantically. . . The _murderer_!"

Lloyd flinched at the words, flashes of Nadya's unjust death flipping through his mind. But he couldn't regret his actions. If Casey had been allowed to live, good would have been vanquished for good. Yet, Nadya's face still haunted his nightmares, layers of guilt pressing down on him everywhere he went.

"Well he can keep looking! " Naomi growled, unsheathing her sword and hacking at the creature's wings, rendering them useless. With another burst of energy, Lloyd destroyed the creature, its body disintegrating into a stinky pool of black ooze.

Shaking the word murderer from his head, Lloyd smiled at Naomi. " You're definitely getting better with that sword."

"Well it _does _help that we have Kai back,"

It had been a relief for everyone when Kai finally awoke from his coma. His timing couldn't have been more perfect either, as the ninja of fire returned to reality the same day that Cole had finally made his move against Ninjago. The day that all the rules had changed. Cole became the undisputable ruler of Ninjago, as the ninja had no chance at defeating their former leader. After that day, Lloyd became the most wanted 'criminal' of Ninjago city, with a large bounty tagged on his head.

Not that any of the people in the city would ever think of turning him in.

Naomi turned back towards the small kid, who stood in the sidewalk, gaping openly at Lloyd. "Hey little guy. . . You know you shouldn't be out at night. It's against Cole's rules."

The little boy gave no sign of having heard her, he simply stared at Lloyd. "Green ninja!"

"You got that right," Lloyd chuckled, tugging down on the mask that covered half of his face. Naomi rolled her eyes. " Now how about you tell me where your house is, so we can take you back?"

The young boy pointed up the street, then trotted forward, leading Naomi and Lloyd to his house. The little boy knocked against the window, where candlelight flickered against the curtains. Seconds later a gray haired woman with wrinkled brown eyes opened the door, slightly at first, then widely when she spotted the small boy.

"Thomas! You had me so worried! You can _never _leave the house, remember?" The woman picked the boy up, holding him tightly against her chest. Her eyes then flickered towards where Lloyd and Naomi stood. "Thank you for bringing him back. . ."

"No problem," Lloyd smiled, looking like a charming young hero.

"I'm so glad to know Cole hasn't captured you. . . "The woman continued. " You're the last hope this city has."

"Well, It's official, the whole city has idolized you now." Naomi said, a soft bitter tone in her voice. She walked fast, staying a few paces in front of Lloyd as they entered the forest.

"Is that _jealousy _I hear Naomi?" Lloyd snickered, his green eyes glinting mischievously.

"Maybe," Naomi shrugged. " I just think some of us deserve a little credit too,"

"I agree, though I can't really control what the people think Can I?"

"Yeah yeah I know."

They arrived at Casey's old treehouse, which now stood as a pile of ashes covering a square shaped trap-door. Naomi opened it, throwing the small door against the ashes. Slowly, she made her way down the small wooden steps.

Lloyd's hand shot up to his neck, and he stroked a thick scar that still stood fresh against his skin. "This place brings back bad memories."

"Never want to see you bleeding to death again. . ." Naomi pushed away cobwebs, squinting her purple eyes against the darkness. She pushed useless artifacts and strange herbs out of her way.

"You won't," Lloyd promised. "Now what exactly are we looking for?"

"I don't know, A diary maybe?"

"Yeah why would a witch keep a diary?"

"Or a journal. Anything she wrote on like-" Naomi froze, her eyes clicking upon a small book, bound with leather, crooked pages sticking out in odd directions with scrambled writing upon the white pages. " Something like that!"

She stepped towards the book, shoving everything else aside. Her small hand reached out, the edge of her fingers coming into contact with the cold, aging leather. Pain exploded through her arm, reaching upwards, clawing at her brain. A small squeal escaped her dry lips, just as the world faded away into darkness.

**(What better way to start off than with a gorgeous cliff-hanger? I'm sorry, I really am addicted to those things. Anyway. . . This is the last story in my little trilogy. Hope you guys enjoying this! And thanks for following me this far!)**


	2. The heart of the fire

Chapter 2-The heart of fire

Cole stood in front of a large window, which was part of a tall building that towered all others, allowing him a perfect view of Ninjago's streets. Flying in circles throughout the clouded sky, resembling overgrown vultures, were some of the nightmarish creatures that the devil's box had released. His hair, unkempt and tangled hanging low over his flashing crimson eyes. He absent mindedly stroke the small ring Casey had given him. The one with the power to control the creatures that oozed with darkness.

In the last few weeks, apart from trying to find Lloyd ,someone who Cole had trusted, trained and cared for, someone who had destroyed his heart in a flash of light, The former ninja had tried everything to find a passage to the underworld. Since Zane's father had passed away, there was no one who could create a vehicle fast enough to cross the barrier. Lloyd's dragon was gone as well, having been destroyed by Pythor's allies a long time ago.

"I'll find a way to get there. . .," Cole pounded on the glass, his voice more a growl than anything. "I'll sink Ninjago city right into the underworld. . ."

He turned, stepping back into the building's welcoming darkness. Within the room, there was nothing but empty packages of food, crumpled papers, and a small bed, where a shadowy figure lay. "It's only a matter of time before I finally find my old teammates isn't it my friend? They won't even see it coming. . . . "

* * *

"And they're both gone," Garmadon sighed, walking through their dark and smelly underground hideout, his eyes, now accustomed to the thick darkness, shifting everywhere in search of his son.

"They'll be fine . . . They both know how to take care of themselves." Misako's words were more to reassure herself than to reassure her husband, as there was a heavy feeling of worry weighing down on her gut. "Now go back to sleep. We've finally found a safe hide out, we'd better enjoy it while it lasts."

"I know they're more than capable of staying safe," Garmadon laid back down against his uncomfortable mattress. " It's just. . . That Naomi girl. It's her brother that's done all of this. She probably feels responsible. . . She might end up doing something crazy to try and fix it,"

"They'll. . . They'll be fine."

Misako's whispered words traveled swiftly throughout their silent hideout, which wasn't exactly a glamorous place, but living conditions tend to be kicked down the priority list when it comes to being chased by a crazed ex-ninja. The small room where they were all squished in lay within Ninjago's dark sewers. Once a week one of them would venture out to collect a few provisions who were brave enough to support them, even with Cole's menacing shadow watching closely.

Yet sitting around doing nothing didn't go well with the ninjas. They were growing impatient.

Sensei Wu still forced them to train, but he prevented them from making a stand against Cole. His spirit smoke revealed nothing but chaos, and the Sensei's mind remained clouded with worry. He did not know the origins of the ring, or the quantity of the dark creatures. Not knowing held him back, He wouldn't be able to bear the loss of another of his students.

So the ninja remained in the dark, unable to stop Cole's grasp from engulfing the streets of Ninjago.

* * *

Naomi's eyes shuddered open, her mind slowly reeling her back to reality.

Except the world displayed in front of her wasn't _her _reality.

She was no longer in the treehouse, and there was no sign of Lloyd's powerful green eyes. Instead, a small room surrounded her. There was a window, where the first rays of sunlight sneaked shyly across the wooden floor. On either side of Naomi were two small, creaky beds. Covered by old tattered blankets, a girl lay on each bed. The smallest of the two had shoulder-length brown hair, glowing and delicate strands cascading throughout the blanket. The second girl's hair was thick and wild, almost resembling Naomi's .

Except that this hair was colored a unique shade of flaming red.

"Casey!?" Naomi hissed, shrinking back into the shadows. Neither of the girls gave any of sign of having heard her, however, as they continued to sleep, their breaths synchronized in soft rhythm. Minutes later, the red haired girl sat up, rubbing her eyes with small, child-like hands. Naomi flinched, fearing the moment that Casey would spot her and snap her fingers, incinerating her on the spot. . .

Yet Casey looked right past Naomi. As she stepped closer, the purple-eyed girl saw that _this _was not the Casey she knew. This Casey was younger, her body smaller and less intimidating, her hair shorter and less bewitching, and the crazed flash within Casey's eyes was missing.

Naomi thought back, trying to pinpoint the moment in which she'd been transported to this place. Reluctantly, her memories clicked together. Examining Casey's old hideout, Lloyd's voice, and then her hand landing upon Casey's diary. Naomi frowned, Had the witch's book somehow transported her inside a memory?

"Misako wake up, We need to be ready," Casey shook the smaller figure laying on the bed, "Miss Conn will be here any minute. . ."

Misako? If Lloyd's mother was here, she was definitely trapped within one of Casey's memories. Naomi stood, surprised at the fact that she now easily towered over Casey. A whimper emerged from the smaller girl, who then sat up, opening a pair of gorgeous eyes the same color as Lloyd's. "I am awake I am. . ."

"Alright . . . "

The sisters both began to straighten themselves, and the room, up. They worked with a speed that suggested this was a trial they had gone through a thousand times. All the while, Naomi stayed back, work through the fact that the small, somewhat average girl before her was the same Casey that had created so much chaos in Naomi and Lloyd's life.

It seemed impossible.

After a few minutes, a tall woman stepped in. Her eyes were sharp and menacing, making Naomi very glad she couldn't see her. The woman, whom the younger versions of Misako and Casey addressed as 'Miss Conn', judged every inch of the girl's room and , after making a few hurtful comments about Casey and Misako's appearance, ordered both girls to hurry to the kitchen, where they would receive breakfast.

Naomi followed the girls, her eyes studying every inch of her surroundings. The floor was built with creaky wood, and most windows were small, as if they were designed to create shadows instead of light. Childish laughter and senseless chatter echoed from somewhere in the lower floors. Misako absent mindedly began to braid her hair, when a large boy with a pudgy face stepped out of a room that stood a couple of feet away from where the two sisters were walking.

When the two girl's reached the boy, he tugged violently on Misako's hair, causing the carefully crafted braid to come undone. Tears welled up in the young girl's head, as anger and sharp pain made her heart beat faster.

The boy chuckled at her reaction. "Aw, is the little _baby_ going to cry again? Like you do in your sleep? Oh _boo-hoo mommy daddy buaaa_."

Misako sniffed, her lips trembling as she tried to keep her small head held high.

Casey stood in front of Misako, taking her small shaking hand. " Leave her alone Avery."

"I wasn't talking to you, you crimson eyed freak. " Avery scowled. "I don't talk to ugly mutants."

Naomi looked from the annoying boy, whom she had a very strong desire to punch right through the wall, to Casey whose eyes flashed with anger while her hands were wrapped into tight fists.

After a few seconds of staring, Casey relaxed and turned away though her voice remained shaky. "C-come on Misako. . "

"Hey I wasn't done with her!" Avery snapped, pulling Misako back roughly , causing the small girl to fall back. Frightened and hurt Misako burst into tears.

After that, everything happened very fast.

First, Naomi spotted the moment in which Casey's eyes cracked, shinning bright with anger. Then, in a bright burst of searing flames, the boy was turned into an unrecognizable pile of burnt and deformed flesh. The purple eyed girl stepped back, quickly turning away from the nauseating sight. A scream echoed from somewhere, just a dark dots were beginning to fill on the edge of Naomi's vision.

The last thing she saw were Casey's shocked, terrified features.

* * *

". . .Naomi? Naomi!" Lloyd's baffled shouts slapped Naomi back into consciousness. Her purple eyes shuddered open, her hand still clutching Casey's rare diary tightly.

"I'm. . . Fine," She coughed, sitting up too fast which caused the world to spin around her.

"What the heck was that? I look away for a second and you collapse out of nowhere."

Naomi held up Casey's diary, tentatively opening it. The pages where blank. She flipped through it, over and over again, but nothing else occurred. "I. . . touched this and it took me. . . took me into Casey's memory."

"What?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow, wondering exactly how hard Naomi had hit her head.

"I saw your mom, she was still little, and there was a young Casey too and-"

"Riiight," Lloyd stood, his tone ringing with disbelief. " Well, it'll be day soon and there's no way we could sneak through the city while everyone's awake. So we need to go."

"That's ok. . ." Naomi muttered absent mindedly sliding the diary into her ninja suit. " I think I've found what I wanted."


	3. Crimson Shadows

Chapter 3-Crimson shadows

Naomi opened the diary. She stared intently at the blank pages. Naomi closed her eyes. She begged the diary to speak to her, to unveil Casey's memories as it had done in the treehouse. She bit her lip, trying to focus her mind to connect with the old pages. Slowly, Naomi opened her eyes to reveal. . . .

Nothing.

She groaned and slammed the book against her thigh. " _Why _won't you work now?"

"Maybe it never worked in the first place," Lloyd suggested, staring up at the sewer's black ceiling. "Maybe you just imagined it."

"I _didn't _Lloyd." She threw the book at the green ninja, her hand guided by a flash of anger, which grew even stronger when the green ninja caught it without even looking up. "That was supposed to hit you!"

Lloyd leafed through the diary, seeing nothing but pale white pages. "Well sorry for having good reflexes."

He sat up, the sorry excuse for a bed squeaking under his movement. Lloyd handed the book back to Naomi, then fueled himself with enough courage to plant a brief kiss on her lips, causing both of them to blush slightly. Jay, who had the knack of appearing when he was less wanted, made a quite unmanly sound at the sight. " Aw, you both are so cute! Look at all that awkward blushing going on!"

Naomi laughed as Lloyd's blush deepened. He shot an angry glare at Jay, " Shouldn't you be up top checking up on the city?"

"I was up there _yesterday_ ," Jay pointed out, one of his gloved hands resting on his tilted hip. "It's Sunday. If I remember correctly, that means it's your turn -A-Lot."

"That's just great," Lloyd moaned when Jay walked out, after he retrieved a small tattered blanket from his bed. "Of course I have to do something on the very day I don't get enough sleep."

"You _would've_ gotten enough sleep if you hadn't decided to follow me." Naomi pointed out, slipping the diary back into the ninja suit she'd been wearing, a piece of clothing that had once belong to her brother.

"And let you out there by yourself? Ha, that's funny."

"I can take care of myself just fine," The purple eyes girl stood and strapped a full quiver of arrows against her back, then allowed her small bow to hang by her shoulder. "Anyway I want to come with you. I . . . We need to talk about my brother." She tilted her head sideways, so it was pointing to the sleeping form of Sensei Wu. " You know, away from people."

A surge of curiosity lifted one of Lloyd's eyebrows as he slipped onto his black boots. " Alright."

They both sneaked out of the sewers and into the city. Even though it was the middle of the day, few rays of sun were visible through the thick purple clouds evolving around the building Cole had chosen as a hideout. The buildings themselves were dark, paint peeling off every wall, windows shattered and cracked. Ninjago city emanated a powerful aura of evil, it was nothing like the cheerful place it had once been. Lloyd and Naomi remained in the shadows, being careful not to attract unwanted attention from Cole's creatures. Together, they climbed onto Ninjago city's rooftops, where trouble could be easily spotted.

Naomi crumbled onto a sitting position once they had reached the top, her breathing ragged and her face flushed. "It's. . . official. . . I. . . Hate. . . Climbing."

"Psh, it's easy" Lloyd sat beside her, looking calm and refreshed beside Naomi's sweating body. " Anyway, what did you need to talk about?"

"Ok," Naomi took a deep breath, her chest shuddering with sudden relief. "I have a plan. I'm really _really _tired of sitting around doing nothing. I know Sensei is all about rolling with the 'better safe than sorry' groove, but I'm worried that if we don't do something now, my brother will end up doing something really stupid."

"And I know you feel that way too. And I know we make a great team. . . So here's my plan, We sneak into the building, wait for my brother to go to sleep, then we steal his ring! Without it, it'll be easy for us to defeat him and find a way to bring him back to normal!"

Lloyd blinked a couple of times, trying to process Naomi's idea through his brain. As the words registered, he could _hear _the voices of his parents warning him away from Naomi's plan. He could _see_ all the ways the plan could go wrong. Lloyd knew that Naomi's plan was almost suicidal, but he could also recognize the fire of determination burning in her eyes. If he didn't agree to help her, she would most likely try to do it all on her own. And he couldn't let her risk her life without him by her side.

Besides. . . It _had_ been far too long since he had heroically saved a city.

* * *

"I'm working on getting the hideout coordinates to you." A voice, coming from one of the multiple screens displayed across the wall, informed Cole. "And the others are still not planning any attacks, they think you're too powerful."

"Good. . . ," Cole smiled.

"I could take all of them down one by one, Cole they don't suspect a thing." The voice continued. " Just let me help you, if I got rid of them no one would ever stand in your way."

"No, not yet. Just keep watching, and _don't _hurt Lloyd . He's mine."

"Oh don't worry about Lloyd." The voice reassured Cole. " He's heading right to you,"

"Perfect."

* * *

Sneaking into Cole's building was surprisingly easy. There weren't many creatures standing guard, as most of them were flying in circles around the city looking for sights of the ninja. Not only that, but the halls were so soaked in shadows, that hiding didn't prove to be a difficulty.

"Ok, well, where do we even find your brother?" Lloyd whispered urgently, trying to keep up with Naomi's accelerated pace. "Also calm down will you? You're moving too fast."

"Sorry, sorry." The purple eyed girl's voice shook with a mix of excitement and nerves. "And he's most likely in the top floor."

"Great, so we have a thousand and one stairs to climb." Lloyd shook his head, groaning in complaint as they headed for the stairs. "It's really anti-climactic don't you think?"

Naomi and Lloyd climbed and climbed, their legs becoming weaker with each step. Along the way, there weren't any guards, a thing which Lloyd would have noticed had he been less anxious about facing Cole again. Problem was, Lloyd couldn't focus on anything else but the pair of pained crimson eyes he would soon come face to face with. Eyes that accused him of a terrible crime, eyes that had resided his nightmares along with the haunted but determined face Nadya had held seconds before her death.

Lloyd didn't think he'd ever be able to get over that. His actions weighed on his heart, refusing to let go.

With his mind elsewhere, Lloyd crashed against Naomi's back. "Ugh. . . Why'd you stop?"

"It's the top floor. . . He must be behind that door." She whispered back, slowly crawling towards the doorknob. " Let's stay quiet."

"What if he's awake?" Lloyd hissed, his heart now trying to make an acrobatic jump out of his chest. "He's going to kill us, Dang it this was a terrible idea we should just go back."

"It's too late for that. . . " Cole's voice echoed from the dark hall, causing Lloyd to shrink into himself, as fear compacted his muscles. " Long time no see, _friend_."


	4. Out of the frying pan

**(Ahh exam time is getting closer and closer! I won't have a normal update date until like, the end of Ma. Which means I might not update at all one week then update twice the other or maybe I'll just die** **out altogether! So I'm just apologizing in advance!)**

Chapter 4-Out of the frying pan. . .

"Oh h-hi Cole," Lloyd stuttered, wishing he'd been less cocky about his powers and had brought a sword or some kind of weapon along. He felt surprisingly naked as he stood before Cole with nothing but his elemental powers to protect him. "Just ah, checking in on you and all."

Naomi looked at Lloyd, barely refraining herself from rolling her purple eyes. _This_ was the hero that had saved Ninjago from the Overlord's hands?

"Cole we don't want to fight," Naomi stood over Lloyd, knowing he'd become useless at the moment. "Just please give us the ring, You know the power is messing with your head. . ."

"You think I don't know why you want it?" Cole growled, stroking the ring as dark creatures began to gather up behind him. " You take all my power, The only thing that's protecting me. . . So your little soul mate can kill me like he killed Nadya! Don't you see Naomi? _He's_ the one that's at fault here!"

At those words, Lloyd stepped forward and regained his voice. "C'mon Cole. You're hurting a lot of people. Just please stop this. You don't _have_ to be evil. . . Let us help you."

"Help me? What, like you helped Nadya?" Cole's red eyes flashed dangerously. Naomi looked at her brother, her heart beating painfully against her chest. Guilt tugged on Naomi, she couldn't bear to see her brother this way.

"Would you please stop bringing up Nadya?" Lloyd cringed. "I feel guilty every day. I don't need you to shove it on my face. But there was no other way, Okay? It was either her or all of us getting murdered by Casey."

"You're lying!" Cole shrieked, " I could have destroyed Casey! I could have saved Nadya!"

"Yeah right,"

"Enough! Enough okay. . . I'm done with you! I'm done with everybody!" Cole turned back, now facing his creatures. " Kill the boy. . . But don't hurt my sister too much. . ."

In less than a second, the creatures has surrounded them. Their dark, crooked bodies blocking the path to the stairs. Lloyd pressed his body back against the wall, then turned to look at Naomi. "Can I just take a moment to say that this is the worst idea you've ever had?"

"This is _not_ the moment to go all 'I told you so' on me," Naomi pushed open the door behind her, and quickly pulled Lloyd inside. With a swift kick, Naomi closed the door. " Can you wield it shut with some of your elemental magic?"

"It's not _magic_." Lloyd rolled his eyes, then used his green flame to unite the metal door with the metal wall. "That should hold them for a while. . . Now what's the plan?"

"The plan is. . ." Naomi's voice trailed away as her eyes swept throughout the room. It was empty, except for a small desk facing the wall. The wall itself was made of glass, and one could easily see every inch in Ninjago city. Naomi turned her head, studying every corner in the room for an escape route. No luck. There was no backdoor, no air duct, no elevator, no nothing. "The plan is that I just killed us"

"Oh great job Naomi. . . ."

"Hey, How was _I_ supposed to know this room had no other exit?"

"Let's just. .. Think for a moment." Lloyd's green eyes scanned the room, just to come to the same conclusion as Naomi. There was no other way out. "We can back up. . . Uh against. . . this window thing. . . And as they come through the door, we shoot them down?"

"Good plan as any," Naomi shrugged, placing one of her iron arrows in place. "They can't come through the door all at once, Right?"

Lloyd smiled, his lips shaking with a soft wave of nerves. "Right,"

"Good luck to you, blondie." Naomi snickered, more out of nerves than anything. She held up her small fist towards Lloyd.

The green ninja bumped his fist with hers. " And good luck to you, Seaweed head."

The creatures burs through the door, a dull sound reberbrating throughout the room as the metal door impacted the ground. As predicted, no more than two creatures could come through the small opening at a time, which gave Lloyd and Naomi the advantage.

It only lasted until Naomi was out of arrows.

"I'm all out!" She sighed loudly, dropping her bow in a surge of anger.

"Just. . . Get behind me!" Lloyd managed to say between shots. The creatures fell easily against his power, but they kept coming. His muscles were becoming shaky and his mind was starting to turn numb. Sweat drenched his green suit, causing it to press tightly against his skin.

"You can't keep this up much longer. . ."

"Think I don't know that!?"

"There's gotta be a way to-" Naomi's words stopped when Lloyd shot another creature down. Its body fell and behind it there was. . . Nothing. Silence ringed in Naomi's ears. "Is it over?"

Lloyd's muscles and mind remained on edge. The silence seemed more like a warning than a sign that the battle was over. Carefully, he stepped forward holding his breath to remain as quiet as possible. Naomi looked around as well, but there was nothing to be seen.

Behind them, a loud crashing sound erupted around the room.

Broken glass sliced open multiple wounds across Naomi's back. She stumbled onto the ground, and looked up just in time to see a creature dig its sharp curved claws into Lloyd's side, and drag him out of the building.

"_Lloyd!"_


	5. And into the fire

Chapter 5- . . . And into the fire

One second, Lloyd's eyes had gleamed at the thought of having survived his first encounter with Cole's new psychopathic persona. The next, sharp claws had impaled his sides, causing him to shudder violently in a spasm of pain. After that the world around him seemed to slow down. He could see Naomi's wide, frightened eyes. He could see Cole, grabbing his sister be the arm, pulling her up in a harsh manner. Heck, Lloyd could even smell the stench of death that flowed in and out of the dark creature whose claws were impaled into his body.

It all had a very _Déjà vu _feeling to it.

Lloyd had only felt an extreme sharpening of the senses once before. And he didn't need to be a genius to figure out what the dark creature had in store for him once he'd been dragged out through the broken window.

His green eyes tried to focus on Naomi, trying to let her know he would be alright. Wouldn't be the first time Lloyd had survived a hundred foot fall. Yet he wasn't sure how very reassuring he could manage to look, with sharp claws digging into his body and a blood soaked suit.

"_Lloyd!_" Naomi's panicked voice guided Lloyd's eyes towards her body. She was covered in hundreds of small cuts, standing in the middle of the shards of broken glass that were spread throughout the floor.

And beside her, one arm placed tightly around her waist, was her brother.

Unkempt hair hung low across his crimson eyes, hiding his thick eyebrows. A sly smirk pulled up the side of his face. Then Cole spoke, his voice booming through the darkened surroundings. " Like the view?"

Lloyd coughed, the metallic taste of blood clinging to his throat. Even as black dots trimmed the edge of his vision, Lloyd manipulated his tone into sarcasm. "Oh, I love it _thanks_."

"I also arranged for you to use the quick way out of this building," Cole continued. " Take it as a sign of gratitude for bringing my sister to me."

"You're. . ." Darkness overtook Lloyd's sight, his eyelids heavy and stubborn, as they refused to open again. Yet Lloyd had to stay awake. Had to focus. Had to call his dragon. Had to save Naomi. Lloyd's eyes shuddered open as he clung onto the slippery thread of consciousness. " Welcome. . . . Now. . . Let her go."

"I don't think you're in any position to demand anything," Cole shook his head. "Now, Goodbye."

A rush of air tugged up on his hair and clothes as gravity's grip pulled Lloyd towards the ground.

Naomi attempted to scream Lloyd's name again, but fear silenced her. She followed Lloyd's small body with her eyes, praying intently for his salvation. He couldn't die. Not now. Not ever. Not him.

Cole pulled her away from the window, shielding her vision of Lloyd's falling body.

"Why would you do that?" Naomi's voice returned as angered fueled a wave of punches against her brother's chest. His face showed no pain, if anything he looked slightly amused. " Lloyd is my fr-"

The sound of impact froze Naomi's temper tantrum.

"Correction. Lloyd w_as_ your friend."

The dull sound echoed in Naomi's ears. _Not him, not him, not him._

She was dimly aware of her brother leading her down throughout the dark building. Her eyes faced the path before her yet the obscure hallway was not what Naomi was seeing. Her mind was stuck on the sight of Lloyd's falling body. Then the sickening _thud_ played over and over again.

She took a deep breath.

Naomi's eyes shone with tears, but they did not roll down her cheeks. She could not cry now. Tears would only make her vulnerable. She needed to stay focused.

"You'll stay here until I find the other ninja, alright? There's a bed. And a bathroom. " Now that it was only Cole and Naomi, Cole's voice had softened. " I'll make sure you get three meals a day. Sorry about this but I'm not going to underestimate you. Makes me feel a little better if I have you under lock and key."

And with that, he pushed her inside the small room, his footsteps fading away after a secure lock was in place.

"Alright... I need to get out of here." Even though her voice shook, Naomi did her best to think of nothing but the task at hand. Her purple eyes swept up and down the room. " Of course there's no windows. . . I doubt I'd be able to punch through the wall. . ."

She stepped towards the bed, taking in every detail, searching for something, anything, that could help her get out. " Maybe attack whoever comes bring me food?"

She flopped onto the hard mattress, causing Casey's diary to fall from her outfit. Naomi stared down at it, it seemed almost unreal. Had it really been yesterday that her and Lloyd had snuck away to Casey's hideout? The thought of Lloyd threatened to bring a new wave of tears, she blinked away the memory of his bright green eyes. Naomi reached down to pick up the small notebook.

"Stupid thing, you're just an useless piece of junk aren't-"

The world around Naomi vanished.


	6. Rupture of a heart

Chapter 6- Rupture of a heart

Cold air. Cole's laugh. Naomi's eyes. Everything flashed through Lloyd's eyes slowly as he rushed to meet the ground. While he fell, the seconds lengthened, seeming to last four hours, each minute feeling like a torturous day.

Where was his dragon?

Lloyd tried to focus, but there was too much adrenaline pumping throughout his body to accomplish anything. Tears swelled up in his eyes due to the freezing air clawing at him, making it incredibly hard to see.

His dragon wasn't coming.

Well, He was Lloyd Garmadon. He wasn't going to die. He didn't have permission to die. Not when Ninjago, _his_ city, was so full of darkness. Lloyd straightened his body, bending his knees slightly so they wouldn't lock when he hit the ground.

Not landing on his head was the main idea.

The impact shattered through him, sending waves of sickness through his stomach. A wave of dizziness hit, his legs turning to jelly. His eyes rolled upward, and his body fell back, his head slamming against the concrete.

_Hello darkness my old friend._

* * *

Naomi rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the black dots that blocked her vision. She recognized the walls around her as those of the orphanage. Sitting in a small chair beside Naomi was a young Misako, her short toddler legs swinging back and forth in the air.

"Are they gonna take you away Cass?" Misako whimpers, the tempo of her swinging legs increasing. The young girl looked up, a shiny sheet of tears covering her green eyes. " I don't want to be alone here Cass. . ."

"They won't take me anywhere," Naomi looked up to see Casey leaning against the wall, her long red hear strolling past her shoulders. "It was an accident,"

"I don't think Miss Conn will like it that you used fire." Misako pointed out, unhelpfully.

"I didn't mean to!" For a second, Naomi recognized the dangerous edge on Casey's voice. It retreated rapidly, however. "I didn't know I could do that Misako. She'll understand."

"Oh," Misako nodded her head, trying to understand everything that had occurred in her four year old brain. "Okay! . . . Do you think you could do the fire again Cass?"

Casey shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think I should."

The door beside Casey creaked open. Naomi's eyes slid to the open door, clashing against the tall frame of a woman. Ms. Conn if Naomi remembered correctly from the last time she had slid into Casey's memory. "Casey. . . Come in. We will need to speak about your. . .Accident."

Both Casey and Naomi shivered slightly at the steel in the woman's voice. The red haired girl stepped into the room followed closely by Naomi. The room was darker than the rest of the orphanage. There was only a small window behind Ms. Conn's wooden desk, but it was covered by a sheet of thick blinds. Small lines of light sneaked through, giving the room a goose-bump worthy ambience.

"So Casey. . ." Ms. Conn's voice was calm and calculated, giving Naomi a sickening feeling as she tethered at the edge of the scene. "What exactly did you do?"

"It. . . I don't know it was an accident he was bullying Misako-"

"He was a _kid_. He was just messing around so you decided to _kill_ him?'

"It wasn't like that it just happened. . ."

"I don't know why I ever brought you in. You and your little sister have been nothing but trouble for me since you arrived!" Ms. Conn's words lashed out at Casey causing the young girl to shrink back into herself. "No wonder your parents left you for dead. . . They must have known you were a freak from the start!"

Casey opened her mouth, but it trembled back to a close without emitting any words.

"You need to leave. I can't have a murderer in my house."

The memory vanished.

* * *

Naomi snapped back to herself. She was laying against the creaky bed her brother had provided. The diary was clutched in her hands, pages crumpled due to her strong grip. She sat up, looking down at Casey's diary. A few words were scrawled across the once white pages.

_It was all my fault, I had ruined everything. Thanks to my existence people got hurt. The guilt was overwhelming. Who would I hurt next?_

Naomi closed the diary, letting it drop onto the concrete floor. Casey's words felt familiar to Naomi. Too familiar.

First Lloyd, almost bleeding to death in an attempt to save her.

Then Cole, nearly falling to his death thanks to her sucky grasp.

Later Kai, Taking in a wall of deathly flames to protect her.

Nya, Snapping into anger and jealousy .

Lloyd again, slipping from her hands and into the river's clutches.

Lloyd falling, falling, thanks to her dumb plan.

Naomi shook her head. "Don't think about that. . . Not now.. ."

She cuddled into the thin blankets on top of the hard mattress. Her eyes closed, and she was lulled into the surreal habitat of the dream world.


	7. Ten little ninjas

**(Why do I always have to have a headache when I'm trying to type? Maybe it's all my ideas fighting to get out xD)**

Chapter 7- Ten little ninjas

_A floating sensation enveloped Naomi from head to toe. There was no body holding her down, her soul could roam freely throughout the vast universe, exploring every corner and enjoying every beautiful sight. The freedom was intoxicating, and it soon became addictive. She did not want it to end. For a moment, there was no weight of guilt, no pain, nothing. _

_And then that moment ended._

_Something pulled her back, Naomi attempted to claw away from the force, but it was stubborn and strong. She was dragged back into one of her memories. Naomi struggled harder to leave the memory as she recognized the fire temple. This was not where she wanted to be. She could see herself, Casey, and Kai. This was _not_ where she wanted to be._

_She was forced to looked down upon the scene._

_Casey swung her knife, slashing open the lower part of the other Naomi's arm, splashing blood everywhere causing the purple eye girl to grow pale. With the pain flooding the other Naomi couldn't think straight and stayed on the ground once Casey released her._

_When the blood ran down to where the sword of fire had once been, the walls of the temple began to shudder, revealing a small opening in which lay a small golden key._

_Casey smiled staring at her prize. Behind her, the other Naomi clutched her arm against her chest trying to get her vision and mind to cooperate with her. Reaching out with her unwounded arm, the other Naomi pulled Casey's firey red dress to the side, tipping her off-balance. The witch's surprise lasted only for a second and she managed to fly upward before her body could hit the wonderfully deadly lava._

_Casey looked down at the other Naomi's bleeding body. "Oh child why would you go and do that? I guess now I'll have to punish you . . ."_

_Kai stood over the other Naomi, holding his sword in an offensive position ,then shooting a blast of flames at Casey. "You won't touch her again, Casey."_

_The witch rolled her eyes then easily waved away the fire. "Really Kai? I thought you'd learned your lesson."_

_She landed in front of Kai, her hair glowing brighter, flames clothing her slender hands. "But if you insist Kai. . . I'll teach you what real fire feels like."_

_With a sly smile, Casey lifted her hand sending a wall of flames over Kai's body._

_Naomi was pulled back into a dark space, as a voice rang in her ears._

_Ten little ninjas_

_Went out for a fight_

_One sparked a flame_

_And then there were nine_

_Naomi wondered if she was free again. Perhaps she could roam around again, and shake away the bad memory. Of course, this was far too good to be true. Seconds later, she was once again pulled away. This time Naomi was forced to looked down upon her grandparent's house. This time her other self was there, along with her brother, Lloyd, Nadya and Casey._

_The serpentine girl ran forward tackling Casey to the ground. She kicked Casey in the face, using her magic to cancel out the witch's power._

_"You can't win little girl," Casey chuckled, blood flowing from her mouth. A small flame emerged from her hand and fell onto the wooden house, and the flames began growing, faster and faster._

_"I'm stronger than you think!" Nadya kicked again, and used her power to Paralyze Casey, just as the witch paralyzed her._

_The flames roared louder around them, the sickening heat growing._

_"Lloyd!" Nadya shouted, trying to be heard above the sound of the fire. "Shoot her now!"_

_Lloyd looked away from the other Naomi and towards the burning house. His eyes widened._

_"Shoot Lloyd!" Nadya yelled again, this time her tone was commanding. " I can't hold her back for long!"_

_The other Naomi tried to face Lloyd Garmadon, but the metal impaled through her made any movement unbearable. Warm blood created a pool around her small body, soaking into her brother's clothes. Naomi saw her other self shaking. She wouldn't be conscious for long._

_Casey watched the chaos developing around her. She smiled widely at the green eyed boy." Go ahead and shoot me sweetie. The house will give away if you do. It'll bury me and Nadya both. And let me tell you, my flame is powerful. . . It'll burn through our bodies, making it a swift but extremely painful death."_

_Lloyd looked at the house. The flames had weakened its already old foundations. One beam of energy from him and it would all fall down, causing both the witch and Nadya to drown in a bright inferno. Naomi saw Lloyd's hesitation now. He couldn't kill Nadya. _

_Naomi saw the emotions flowing through his couldn't kill Casey either. She may have caused a lot of hell, but no one deserved death. Everyone deserved a second chance. And, in the end, Lloyd was just a child, who's back didn't deserve to be weighed down by death._

_He couldn't even think about spilling blood, innocent or not._

_"Lloyd! Hurry up Goddammit!" Nadya's voice had a sharp edge of frustration. If Lloyd didn't hurry the other Naomi would bleed to death. If Lloyd didn't hurry Casey would break free of Nadya's weakening magic. If Lloyd didn't hurry, the whole world would burn down to ashes._

_"Don't shoot Lloyd!" Cole snapped, wishing he could tackle the small boy onto the ground. Wishing he could stop him from hurting Nadya. But he couldn't move, couldn't leave his sister's shuddering body. " If you kill her I swear, I swear I'll kill you!"_

_Nadya's magic was almost wasted. " Lloyd do it now!"_

_"No don't shoot!" The ninja of earth cried, his voice shattering._

_"Do it!" The serpentine girl ordered._

_Casey chuckled to herself. She stared into the pained eyes of the green ninja. She saw something fall into place. She saw the selfless determination bloom into his eyes. Naomi saw the moment when Casey's eyes snapped with satisfaction. Even a smile spread across her face before Lloyd finally shot, ending Nadya's and Casey's life. _

_Nine little ninjas_

_Battled hands of fate_

_One sacrificed herself_

_And then there were eight._

_Naomi wished she could curl up into a ball and block everything out. But she did not have a body, and she had no more control. There was nothing for her to do except to listen to the strange voice and struggle through each vision._

_Next, she stopped upon their sewer hideout, and she floated above three faceless shadows. She tried to look closer, but their features were covered in a strange impenetrable darkness._

"_What's gotten into you?" One of the shadows shouted at the other one, the one that seemed to be wielding a knife. " Calm down! This isn't you at all. You don't want to do this."_

_Naomi tried to put a name on the voice. But it was as if her memories were on lockdown. She could not recall anything. _

"_Cole needs him out of the way. So I'll get him out of the way." _

_The voice of the shadow with a knife did not sound familiar either. Naomi turned to the last shadow, which was crumpled upon the ground, unmoving._

"_Cole? Why would you help Cole?"_

"_Well he's my brother, Why shouldn't I?"_

_Brother? Cole was Naomi's brother. Was Naomi the one attacking the third shadow? It did not make sense. But then again, Naomi did not have her memories. Maybe she wasn't who she thought she was._

_The shadow with the knife impaled the third shadow. Then the shadows meshed together, so Naomi could not tell who was speaking any longer._

"_Get out! You need to run. The other's will get you."_

_The scene ended and the darkness returned. _

_Eight little ninjas_

_Traveled through the desert_

_One stayed behind_

_And then there were seven_

_Was this a dream? If so, Naomi was more than sick of it. She wanted out. This was not the freedom she had experienced at the beginning. This needed to end. _

_The sewers returned. This time there were more shadows, all of them around surrounding the shadow that lay in a pool of blood._

"_I can't believe she would do that," One of the shadow's said. The voice annoyed Naomi. It was a voice that she should know, but she could remember no names._

"_Well. . . We should have known she would turn to her brother," Naomi had heard this voice before. In the last memory. Had it been the shadow with the knife, or the shadow trying to stop it? She couldn't recall anything. It was rather frustrating._

"_But. . . her? Something's wrong. She wouldn't do that." That voice again. Why couldn't she recall the voice's owner?_

_Seven little ninjas_

_Drowning in their tears_

_One chopped their trust in halves_

_And then there were six_

_At least the visions had begun to grow shorter. Naomi was sure that they were visions now, they felt very different from the two memories that had flashed before her. Was she seeing the future? It was of no use though, because she could not tell who was who._

_This time, the scene was inside a dark cave. Naomi saw a shadow running to the bright light, aiming to escape. A wall of rocks crumbled down in the shadow's path, however, trapping it forever._

_Six little ninjas _

_Playing in a mine_

_A wall of rocks trapped one _

_And then there were five_

_Before the scene could end, she was already being pulled to the next one. Everything was moving fast. If Naomi had a body, she would have been nauseated. This time she ended up in a large room with windows instead of walls. A strange feeling of Déjà vu hit her, but she couldn't pinpoint when she had been there before._

_This time there were only two shadows._

"_I don't care what you want," One of them said, its tone desperate. "Take anything. Take the city, I don't care. Just take me to the underworld. I need to see her again."_

_Underworld. . . Who would want to head there? Naomi had a feeling she should know the answer to that question. But she didn't_

"_Very well. . . That can easily be arranged."_

_A bright light emerged from one of the shadow's, impaling the other one. The wounded shadow fell onto the floor, blood quickly soaking his surroundings._

"_Have a nice trip. . ."_

_Five little ninjas_

_Running to the core_

_One took a step too far_

_And then there were four_

_Four. That meant this trip was almost over. Naomi was washed over with a wave of gladness. She would soon be awake. And she would remember._

_Next there was a flash of water. Somewhere in the corner of her vision there was a shark. _

_Four little ninjas _

_Going out to swim_

_A large shark swallowed one_

_And then there were three_

_Change of scene. Everything was going fast now. Too fast. Naomi could barely capture what she was witnessing._

_She saw another shadow, running, running away from a powerful darkness. She was soon captured by it however, leaving nothing more than a pained scream._

_Three little ninjas_

_Walking through cracked rooms_

_A big shadow hugged one_

_And then there were two_

_Another pull. Another scene. This time, it was one lonely shadow, screaming in pain and desperation. _

_Two little Ninjas _

_Fighting a god's hands_

_One couldn't make it through_

_And then there was one_

_There was a flash of light, followed by impenetrable darkness. Then a flame. A small, calm beautiful flame._

_One little ninja kid_

_Left all alone_

_Soon he embraced the light_

_And then there-_

Naomi's eyes snapped open, breaking the spell of the dream.


	8. The Fang Blades

Chapter 8- The Fang Blades

Lloyd woke up to the metallic taste of blood. He turned on his side, shutting his eyes tightly, a pounding headache making him nauseous. The green ninja sat up sluggishly, fighting through a wave of strong dizziness. He wiped off the combination of drool and blood running from his mouth. Every muscle in his body shook with a soft yet persistent pain. The dizzying faded away, and Lloyd opened his emerald eyes.

Then he laughed.

The laughter turned into a coughing fit, but there was still a persistent smile on Lloyd's features. " I'm so freaking awesome."

Using the side of the building to climb onto his shuddering legs, Lloyd stood. " Takes more than a fall to get rid of me Cole!"

Lloyd laughed again, shaking his head as he stumbled forward. With each step, walking became easier. Soon enough, the only evidence of going through a near death experience was the headache knocking his brain around.

"I'll be right back Naomi. . . I think I might need some backup for this rescue." Lloyd announced to the darkness around him. Then he frowned. Maybe the fall had affected his brain. Had he always talked to himself so freely?

"It's not _that_ weird." He continued walking, now heading to the hideout. " I mean, everyone talks to themselves once in a while."

"Besides I've always been a little weird."

The streets were surprisingly clear. . . Or perhaps young Lloyd was just extremely lucky. He walked slowly, going through a lot of open areas where he could have been easily spotted. But the sky remained clear, and his path remained monsterless.

It was about time things went his way.

Naomi hugged her knees, hiding her face against her folded legs. The words from her dream were burned into her memory, just like all those other prophecies that had come before. It made her stomach sick with worry.

The words made it sound like each and every one of them would be hunted down.

The worst part was that she didn't know how it ended. No matter how hard she thought back into the dream, she couldn't hear the last word.

_One little ninja kid_

_Left all alone_

_Soon he embraced the light_

_And then there-_

And then there _what_ ? If it followed the trend of the others, there was only one possible answer.

_And then there were none._

But that was impossible wasn't it? Good guys didn't lose. Good guys didn't all just surrender. Darkness couldn't possibly overtake everything.

She shook her head and stood. There was no point in thinking about this now. She could talk it over with sensei once she got back safely. Naomi's plan was simple. And it was the only plan she could possibly come up with seeing as to how she was trapped in a room with nothing but a bed, a bathroom, and a locked door.

"This would all be so much easier if I could just pick locks." Naomi sighed, kicking one of the metal legs of the bed until it gave away. The metal was rusty and weak, but it was the only weapon she had. "When I get back I'll need to remind myself to learn so more useful skills."

She approached the door, sliding down the wall and sitting beside it. "Now we just wait. . . They'll have to open the door to feed me."

If _they feed you_

"He's my brother he wouldn't starve me."

_Hey you don't know that_.

"Oh shut up me,"

_You're so wonderful. Talking to yourself and all._

"Well so_rry_ if I like the sound of my voice." She placed her hand against her warm throat, feeling the vibrations each of her words created. " I didn't get to enjoy it for the first thirteen years of my life."

Her stomach growled. Naomi looked up at the one faint light bulb shining above her. How long had she been sitting there? This was hopeless. Maybe Cole _was_ going to starve her.

That's when the footsteps finally came.

Naomi gripped the metal leg in her hands. Her palms were sweating and her heart was beating far too violently. This was never going to work!

The footsteps didn't sound too far now.

She moved her arms back ready to swing.

"I'm coming in Naomi," It was Cole. Oh sweet dragons it was Cole! She couldn't possibly hit _him_. "Step back from the door."

His voice was so commanding Naomi almost dropped the pipe and retreated. But no. She couldn't stay here. The others needed her.

The door creaked open.

Naomi closed her eyes and swung the pipe, leaning all her body weight into the blow.

"_Lloyd!?_" Misako pulled her son into the hideout. "What happened to you!?"

"I'm fine! Actually I'm more than fine, when you take into account that I fell off from Cole's-" Lloyd bit his tongue. "Cole's. . . I said Cole's I meant. . ."

"Where _did_ you go off to?" Garmadon crossed his arms looking down at his son. "And where's Naomi?"

"Well . . . We Kinda sorta sneaked into Cole's building and then I got thrown out the window by this monster thing and Naomi was taken by Cole and I tried to call my dragon but I couldn't focus so I fell but I didn't fall that bad and yeah I'm hurt but I'm okay." Lloyd's words were fast, and he kept his eyes low. " And now we need to go get Naomi. . ."

Wu sighed. "When will you _learn _to follow instructions? You were told to keep watch on the surface! _Nothing _more!"

"It was a very illogical decision Lloyd," Zane pointed out.

"Ok, yes I know, but Naomi really thought she could fix this and I-"

"Couldn't say no to her?" Jay finished for him, while somewhat eyeing Nya.

"Yes. Exactly."

"Lloyd you can't let your feelings get in control of things. You got a brain don't you? Well use it." Kai growled. "Now we have to rescue Naomi before going to the city of ourobors. And here I was thinking we were finally getting somewhere. . ."

"Ouroboros? Why are we going there?" Lloyd turned towards Kai, with a confused look.

"Well while you were in your little. . . Expedition, We made a breakthrough." Kai smirked, then looked at sensei.

"I think we might be able to destroy Cole's ring with the fang blades." Sensei informed the green ninja. "We'll just need to head into ouroboros and retrieve them."

"But now we have to rescue Naomi first. . ."Nya sighed.

"Oh no you don't." Naomi dropped down into the sewers a proud smile shining on her face.

Lloyd's eyes widened. A smile formed in his face. Naomi was pretty freaking awesome.

"Well. . ." Sensei stroked his beard, trying hard not to look _too_ impressed. "I suppose we can head into the desert now."

**(So the desert. Something's definitely gonna happen there if you take the beautiful FORSHADOWING from the last chapter. . . Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! )**


End file.
